The Science Project
by tandra88
Summary: Ash admires Gary from afar, or, up close as science partners. Ash has always been a bit jealous of him, but when a science project brings them together, will Gary's cockiness tear them apart?


**It's about time I wrote a PalletShipping story! Enjoy. :D

* * *

I. HATE. SCIENCE.**

It's my least favorite subject. What will science do to help me later on in life? Well, at least I get to watch Gary. In fact, he's my lab partner. I have a bit of a crush on him (ok, I'm in love with him), but apparently, I'm just his lab partner. Just another person to cheat off of…

"Ash Ketchum! Pay attention." Professor Oak exclaims, breaking me out of my trance. I blush softly, and try to concentrate on his lesson about blahblahblah energy and how it affects you and all of that. I was about to fall asleep when a soft voice quickly wakes me up.

"Ashy boy…you should probably wake up."

My tanned face went from regular to blushing in five seconds. My eyes struggled to focus on only Professor Oak, and not the smirking boy sitting next to me. I mean, after all, I do have a crush on him. It's not like Gary isn't gay (he's bi) or something, but he just doesn't seem to be interested in me.

_'But…he does flirt a lot…But he flirts with everybody!'_ I began mentally debating with myself while Professor Oak rambled on.

"It's time for a project!" He exclaims cheerfully. Project here, project there…he always loved throwing us projects.

"Well, get it over with Gramps." Gary calls.

"With your lab partner, you have to create a model of a guy on a bicycle…."

"Easy!" A kid interrupted.

"And the write a report on what type of energy he's demonstrating." Professor Oak finishes with a frown. He didn't like being interrupted by anybody, especially a student.

I raised my hand. "So, this is an in-class project, right?"

"Wrong!" He replies, rather cheerily. "One of you guys is going to the other's house, and you have to finish it by Monday!"

My jaw dropped. Whatever else he said was lost to my ears. Gary and I were doing a project together. Gary and I. I and Gary…

"Hear that Ashy-boy?"

Gary's soft voice whispered in my ear, once again. It sent shivers down my spine.

"W-What?" I asked, feebly.

"Guess you're coming over today."

My face began heating up slowly.

"No dilly-dallying, alright? Come over right away so we can _"get to work"_."

Cue the bell. Gary's the first person out of the classroom, a huge mob of girls (and a couple of boys) race after him. Meanwhile, my own mob of people (3) gathers around my table.

"Are you coming to lunch, or are you going to stare into space?" Good 'ol Misty always brought me back down to earth.

Tracey smirks. "I think he's sick."

Brock nods, a smirk appearing on his own face. "Gary sick!"

I roll my eyes, resisting the urge to blush, and grab my books and stuff. We walk out into the hallway, my other three friends chatting about something going on…a party or something, while my mind began drifting back to Gary.

_'Gary likes parties. Maybe he'll ditch me and go to it. I'm not important…maybe I should go home first and change clothes…'_

Despite my rambling thoughts, my stomach bubbled in excitement.

* * *

"Bye Ash!" my friends exclaimed, going their separate ways home. I was left to walk by myself to Gary's home. They gave me vague directions to his home and the closer I got to his home, the more my excitement diminished. Soon, I found the home number—6969—and climbed up the steep hill to the front door of his house. It seemed like a normal home. It had two stories, the front was littered with bricks and the door was a bright red. I rang the door bell. Once. Twice. And by the third time, I began losing hope.

_'So he did go to that party…'_ I thought sadly, my eyes beginning to threaten tears. I began stalking down the hill again before a voice stops me in my tracks.

"Ash!" Gary's worn out voice calls. His hand is on my shoulder and his whips me around, making me stare into his eyes.

"Sorry. I was working out back on my A/C. It's on the fritz, so I was trying to fix it." He explains.

Well, he wasn't lying. Gary Oak was right in front of me, shirtless, in all his glory. And he made no move of trying to cover himself up.

"So, ready?"

I nodded slowly, hoping Gary couldn't notice my soft blush. Judging by his huge smirk, he probably could.

* * *

"Do you guys want anything?"

Gary's older sister, Mary Oak, held a tray of drinks and sandwiches. Gary declines, keeping his sharp eyes on mine. I timidly took a ham sandwich, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be eating it anytime soon. She leaves us alone in the living room and Gary takes out pen and paper.

"Are you writing or constructing?" he asks.

I shrug, a few beads of sweat falling from my forehead. I had kept my jacket on, but I didn't want to leave Gary's side on the loveseat couch. Besides, his knee was resting against mine.

"Writing, I guess." I bend down to make out Gary's handwriting, when a drop of sweat lands on the paper. My face flushed with embarrassment.

"Aren't you hot?" He asks, gesturing to my jacket.

I shook my head, visibly lying. Gallons of sweat were rolling off of me.

"I'll help you."

Gary snakes his hand towards my jacket zipper. I quickly jump up, stumbling over the coffee table and I cling to the coat rack for dear life.

"I-I got it!" My voice cracks at the end. I carefully hang the blue and white jacket on the metal hook and stares back at Gary quietly. Slowly, he gets up from the loveseat and walks over to me.

"S-So…Gary…" I say, trying to make the awkward silence a little better.

"You're still sweating."

Before I could blink, Gary had me off of the coat rack and pinned on the wall.

"Let me help."

Gary's hands lightly touched the end of my simple t-shirt and pulled it across my stomach.

"Aww, Ashy-boy had abs."

As if my face wasn't red enough…

Misty persuaded me into taking this stupid weightlifting class last summer to "strengthen my muscles", but I honestly think she just wanted to see me topless. She claims she saw improvement, but I couldn't quite agree with her. Well, I couldn't agree with her until now.

"There, better?"

Finally free of Gary's grip, I shuffled over to the coffee table, trying to get started on why exactly I was even here in the first place.

"Ashy, you know you enjoyed it."

My blush came back full on again. "No I didn't." I argue, in vain.

Gary begins smirking. "All right, whatever you say."

My face went from embarrassment to shock. No attack? Attempted rape? Nothing? Just a simple, 'Whatever you say'?

Unbelievable.

And so we began working. Gary was actually silent for once, mumbling the occasional, "Pass the pencil", "Pass the ruler" and such. Gary decided he was going to sketch the idea first, before he began building it.

_'Brilliant. As usual.'_ I thought, a bit envious.

"Hey, I need that eraser." We both say at the same time.

Our hands touched each other's. The spark flew directly to my brain, scattering my thoughts.

"S-Sorry…" I whisper, removing my hand quickly, but reluctantly.

Gary's face had another calm smirk on it. "No problem."

I frown to myself, getting back to the paper.

After a while, it began getting dark.

"Gary, I need to go."

I began to stand up, but Gary grabs me by my hand, pushing me back down on the couch…and into his lap.

_'Damnit.' _I thought.

"You can spend the night, Ashy."

"I can't."

"Why?" he asks, bringing his face closer to mine.

"Mom?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Phone." He replies with equal feebleness.

I roll my eyes and remove myself from his lap, grabbing his home phone and dialing my number.

"Ash? You're friends told me you're at Gary's. Are you planning on sleeping over?"

Good 'ol Mom.

"Actually, I was. I have permission, right?"

I held my breath unknowingly.

"Alright dear. Have fun!"

Have fun? What's that supposed to-?

"Mom!" I groan, quickly ending the call. I put the phone back on the docking station and turn to Gary.

"I have toothbrushes and all of that, in case you were wondering." He explains, leading me to his room. That same excitement from earlier today began bubbling up. When he opened his door, I was blown away by how…plain it was. For somebody so cocky and loud, his room was rather plain, but a simple nice kind of plain. He had a king sized bed, covered with blue and yellow sheets. The walls were a light blue, decorated with a white trim. Covered on his walls were his many awards, certificates, and metals. Pictures of him running track, shooting basketballs, and kicking soccer balls were at a desk, along with a charging sleek black laptop. Connected to his room was a walk in closet and a bathroom.

"Why do you have such a large bed?" I ask, jumping on top of it. My body melted in it.

"So I can fit my ladies." He says with a calm smirk, lying down next to me. Gary had closed his eyes like he was content, unknown that I was dying of jealously and anger. Suddenly, he opens up his eyes and begins laughing his head off.

"You should've seen your reaction!" he squeaks out.

I frown deeply. I didn't see anything funny. Not at all. I jumped out of his bed, and walked into the bathroom, slamming door behind me.

* * *

"Ash…I said I'm sorry!"

I had found the towels and soap to take a shower with, and was currently drying out my hair. I met his sentence with silence. I was humming to myself, paying him no mind. I was not a sensitive person, but I was deeply hurt by that for some reason. That was an almost perfect shower. The only problem is that clothes were outside, and I was inside the bathroom.

"Ash…"

I quickly open the door, grazing my shoulder with his, and walk to his dresser drawer.

"Got an extra pair of anything?"

"Sure it's on the bed. But-"

I quickly scoop up the clothing and I walk back into the bathroom, slamming it behind me.

"Ash!" Gary yells, banging on the door. "I'm. Sorry. I don't see what the big deal is!"

I finally had the clothes on. "What the big deal is?" I mock on the other side of the door. "I sit there in class everyday, wishing I was you, wishing I had people that loved me, like you do!"

Silence. I continue my rant. "You obviously never loved anybody the way I loved you, because if you did, you wouldn't have said that."

Hot tears began rolling down my face. "What?" I yell. "You don't have anything to say now?"

A pair of arms encircles me. "No, I don't."

I want to pull away from him, but his hands seemed like they fitted there, around my waist.

"Turn around." He whispers in the irresistible voice I couldn't bear to ignore.

I scoot around and looked into his eyes quietly.

"Yes, I have loved somebody like you love me. It's…you." A pair of lips is suddenly on mine own, stopping my tears in their tracks. I move my quivering lips against his softly, then more passionately. Gary tightens his grip on my waist, and I move my limp arms to his neck, deepening the kissing. Quickly, Gary pulls away, panting softly.

"So Ash, do you believe me? That I truly am sorry?"

I nod, holding his shaking hand in mine. "I do."

* * *

** Done. So..fluffy! Anyway, did anybody catch the hidden joke in there?**


End file.
